


Fight

by Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fighting, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Horror and Dust have a love/hate rivalry.Killer is their judge and stress relief. He doesn't mind at all but they can get pretty rough in their hate fucking as they fight who can take Killer the hardest.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is about an alternate universe of our Nightmare's gang. It's not canon. 
> 
> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Beginning - Sky  
Then:  
Horror, Dust - X  
Killer - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer blinked when his door was knocked, putting down his book. "Who's there?"

A bang was his only answer followed by sounds of struggling. Killer sighed. Of course. "Come in you two."

The door opened to reveal Horror and Dust, glaring and shoving each other. Both of them having a flush on their cheeks. Killer looked completely used to this situation.

"Now what?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

Horror looked at Killer, flashing Dust a grin before his hand reached out and grabbed Killer's black sweater, bunching it up in his fist. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply, startling Killer at the sudden action.

Dust growled and pulled Killer by the back of his hoodie, pushing Horror away before he kissed Killer deeply.

Dust played with Killer's tongue, locking eyes with Horror. Horror growled and nibbled at Killer's exposed neck drawing out pleased shivers and moans.

Dust glared at Horror hatefully before he pulled away from Killer who was panting softly. Dust grinned at how Killer looked.

Horror licked Killer's sweet spot, sliding his hands under his shirt as he stared at Dust challengingly.

"Mph." Killer moaned softly, skull tilted back as shivers wracked through him.

Dust glared at Horror. He took off Killer's sweater and licked his collar bone gently before nibbling it a bit.

Horror rubbed Killer's floating ribs gently.

Killer helped Dust take off his sweater, gasping loudly at the nip. Stars that felt good.

Killer grunted softly at the touch.

Dust grinned up at Horror as he slowly slid a hand under Killer's shorts, rubbing his pelvis gently.

Horror glared at Dust and sat down on Killer's bed, pulling the shorter skeleton onto his lap.

Killer cried out loudly in pleasure when Dust rubbed his sensitive pelvis, magic formed excitedly.

"Ah!" Killer yelped when he was pulled and looks down at Horror with a blush.

Dust grinned at the reaction he had gotten before glaring at Horror.

He pulled Killer's pants down, smirking at the formed magic.

Killer glanced behind Dust, panting softly before he formed a pussy for them. He'd tried to form an ass once but they'd argued that they didn't want to. He'd given up eventually.

Horror pushed Dust away a bit and gently pushed a finger inside Killer.

Killer arched his spine with a groan of pleasure. The finger burned slightly when it entered him. But he was fine with that. They'd always been rough.

Dust glared at Horror and got to his knees in front of Killer, licking his pussy gently.

Killer gasped out a yelp at the wet and warm tongue on his sensitive pussy. He moaned softly and leans into the touch, begging for more.

Horror frowned slightly and thrusted his finger into Killer, slowly building up some speed.

Killer groaned and put his skull on Horror's shoulder with a soft moan of pleasure.

Dust glared at Horror and licked Killer's pussy, thrusting into him.

Killer moaned, gripping onto Horror's shirt as pleasure shot up his spine like electricity.

Horror added another finger and thrusted into Killer hard.

Killer tensed and cried out loudly, juices exploding from his pussy and down his legs, wetting Horror's shorts.

Horror grinned and pulled Killer further up his lap, grinding him against his cock.

Dust glared at Horror.

"Ah!" Killer yelped when he was pulled and blushed deeply as Horror's cock rubbed against his wet pussy, creating addictive friction. He moaned as he tried to buck down.

Horror pulled down his pants and brushed his cock against Killer before thrusting inside.

Killer arched his spine with a loud cry, feeling Horror's thick cock slam into him. He panted and bit Horror's shoulder, trying to take all the pleasure slamming into him.

Dust growled.

Not about to be outdone, he pulled down his shorts, freeing his cock. He pushed into Killer. It was a tight fit but it worked.

Killer arched his spine with a pained scream, feeling his insides stretch and burn harshly. He panted heavily, his mind a blur as he tried to handle all the pain and pleasure. He clenched around the cocks inside of him.

Horror and Dust glared at each other, trying to evaluate who had gotten a better response. This lead to them waiting inside Killer and giving him some time to adjust.

Killer panted heavily, gripping onto Horror's shirt tightly with closed eyes as he tried to adjust to the cocks inside of him. Even after doing this a few times it still felt too much. Not that he minded. The pleasurable burn was addictive.

"I won." Horror announced with a grin and thrusted into Killer.

Killer gasped harshly and moaned, bucking his hips desperately.

Dust glared at Horror and started thrusting into Killer.

Killer cried out when both cocks started fucking him at different paces, rubbing his walls deliciously.

Horror sped up a bit, holding Killer close as he bounced him in his lap a bit.

"Ah! Ah... nh.. hah... oh Horror!" Killer moaned out as he clenched around the two skeletons, begging for that delicious friction.

Dust frowned and thrusted into Killer, pushing him onto Horror's dick with each thrust.

"Ah!" Killer cried out, unsure whether to push down on Dust's cock or Horror's.

Horror thrusted up into Killer with a quick pace, trying to outdo Dust.

Dust and Horror both sped up, slamming into Killer as hard as they could.

Killer let out a loud scream as he climaxed, still for a moment before falling onto Horror, limp and unconscious.

Horror sped up some more before releasing inside Killer.

Dust stilled, coming inside Killer.

It took a while before the two dominant skeletons calmed themselves from their afterglow.

Dust looked down at Killer and frowned. "Damn. He passed out again."

"Who won then?" Horror asked with a frown as he pulled out.

Dust grunted when Horror's cock brushed against his sensitive cock. He did the same, watching as his purple cum dripped out of Killer. "Not sure. Hard to tell who won. But I definitely did. My cum is more than yours."

Horror raised a brow ridge.

"You sure? I came first so my cum is deeper inside." He explained, putting a finger inside Killer.

Dust glared at Horror with a frown. This asshole would not one up him.

"I made him scream." he said with a glare.

"I got inside him first." Horror said with a glare.

"I tasted him first." Dust retorted harshly.

"He was on my lap!" Horror argued.

"I was fucking him from behind!" Dust yelled at Horror, starting another argument that was becoming a common thing between them.

"Your own fault!" Horror yelled back.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
